Ghost Town
by memphis-heat123
Summary: On Halloween, Dean and Sam travel to Haddonfield Illinois to investigate the legendary Michael Myers.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**GHOST TOWN**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the shows, this story is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: On Halloween, Dean and Sam travel to Haddonfield Illinois to investigate the legendary Michael Myers. **

**WARNING: A few curse words and violence. **

**NOTE: Set early in season one.**

**12345678987654321**

Dean was sitting on the motel bed, eating candy. Sam was sitting at a small table, typing on his lap top. He was looking for their next hunt.

"Dude, that's like your second bag of candy today." Sam said.

"It's Halloween tomorrow." Dean defended himself. "On Halloween, it is tradition to eat chocolate eyeballs."

Sam rolled his eyes but did not comment, Dean smirked and unwrapped another chocolate eyeball.

"This looks like our type of thing." Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean wanted to know.

"According to this, Haddonfield Illinois has banned Halloween from being celebrated."

"Even the chocolate eyeballs?"

"Apparently so."

"Why"

"Michael Myers."

"Wow, that clears it right up." Dean said.

"Legend has it that on Halloween in 1978, six-year-old Michael Myers killed his oldest sister. He was sent to a mental hospital. He went through all kinds of therapy, but didn't respond to anything. He even quit talking, hasn't been heard uttering a word since then."

"And how is that our type of thing?" Dean wanted to know.

"Because fifteen years later, on Halloween, he escaped and went on a killing spree back in his hometown. He went after his younger sister, but she survived."

"Damn, I'm glad he's not related to us." Dean replied.

"You have no idea. He finally did manage to kill his younger sister several years later, on Halloween. In fact, he has killed his entire family. Along with dozens of other people. All on Halloween."

"Still not seeing anything supernatural about this." Dean said.

"According to legend, he can not die. He has been hanged, shot, set on fire, drowned, beaten, and a butt-load of other things. But he keeps coming back."

"Okay, that's odd. You think there's anything to the legend?"

"Not sure, but apparently the entire town does. A couple days before, the entire town shuts down. They even close the schools. Everyone either holes up in their homes, or leaves town. Nothing is opened."

"How far is Haddonfield?"

"We could make it there by morning." Sam said.

"Just in time for Halloween."

"Yep."

"Let's check it out. I need to make a stop before we leave town, I'm out of candy."

**12345678987654321**

A few hours later, Dean was driving down a lonely stretch of highway, Sam was sitting in the passenger seat talking to Bobby on the phone.

"Okay, thanks Bobby." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"There's definitely something to this." Sam replied. "Bobby said that a couple of hunters told him last year that they were going to check out Haddonfield, neither one has been seen since."

"Did he know what this thing is?"

"No, but he's looking into it."

"You might as well get some sleep." Dean said. "I'll wake you in a few hours to take over driving so I can sleep. We want to be well rested just in case this Myers character is real."

"Good idea." Sam replied, as he reclined his seat and got comfortable.

**12345678987654321**

Sam pulled to a stop at a small gas station and convenience store. The sudden stop woke up his slumbering brother, who yawned and looked around.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"About fifteen miles from Haddonfield." Sam said. "I just stopped for gas."

"Go on and pump." Dean said, as he opened his door and climbed out. "I need to hit the head and pick up some more supplies."

"Dude, enough with the candy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just pump the gas." Dean said, as he walked away from the pumps and towards the store. "Want anything?"

"A bottle of water." Was the younger brother's reply.

Dean walked into the store, but did not see anyone. There was a door behind the counter leading to another room, he figured the clerk was back there. He went to grab some bottles of water, but stopped in his tracks halfway there. There was a dead body laying in the aisle. The man was covered in blood and had a knife stuck out of the top of his head.

Dean quickly pulled out his gun, which he had in the waist band of his jeans, and surveyed the store. He slowly made his way to the counter, constantly scanning the room for any signs of danger.

Dean walked behind the counter and found another dead body; this one was a young woman. She was also covered in blood and her neck was turned at an odd angle. Dean walked past the dead woman and walked into the back room, but it was empty.

Still holding the gun, Dean hurried back outside and to the Impala. Sam was leaning up against the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eying the gun. The younger brother quickly drew his own gun.

"Two dead bodies inside." Dean said.

"Robbery?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so, the register was still closed." He nodded towards a small shed a few yards from the store. "Let's check it out."

Sam nodded and followed Dean over to the shed. The door was opened, and no one was inside.

"Come on." Dean said. "let's head on into town."

The two brothers turned around, and quickly aimed their guns at the figure standing in front of them. He was just a little shorter then Sam and a little taller then Dean, with broad shoulders. The man was wearing a pair of dirty blue work overalls and was wearing a white mask with dark hair.

"Nice Halloween costume." Dean said. "Take off the mask."

The man took a step closer to the two brothers and they both cocked their guns.

"One more step and we fill you full of holes." Dean said, his voice hard.

The masked man took another step and both brothers shot him in the chest. To their surprise, the man just looked down at the twin bullet holes, then took another step towards them.

"Bullet proof vest?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean reply was to shoot the man right between the eyes. But it had no effect on the man, he just reached one hand out and grabbed Dean by the throat.

"I think we found Myers." Dean gasped, as the air was choked out of him.

Sam empted his gun into Myers's chest, but the man did not loosen his grip on Dean. Sam could see his brother's face turning slightly bluish.

Sam dropped the useless gun and grabbed Myers around his shoulders, pulling him away from Dean. Dean felt the pressure on his throat let up and he sunk to his knees gasping in deep breaths of air.

Myers reached around and grabbed Sam's arm, yanking him off of him and tossing him to the ground. Dean lowered his head and rammed into Myers, forcing them both to the ground. Dean punched him in the face a couple of times, but then Myer's caught his fist in his hand and squeezed.

Dean couldn't stop the shout of pain, as his fist felt as if it were being crushed. Myers stood up, forcing Dean to also stand.

"Michael!" Sam shouted.

Myers turned towards him, and Sam punched him hard in the face. Myers released Dean's fist and grabbed Sam's shirt front, then he picked the tall man up off of his feet with one hand and threw him to the ground.

Dean grabbed a two by four that was leaning against the shed and slammed it as hard as he could across the back of Myers's shoulders. The wood broke, but Myers only took one step forward. Then he turned towards Dean.

"What are you?" Dean asked.

Myers reached for Dean's throat once more, but Sam stepped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Dean stepped forward and started punching Myers as hard as he could. He could feel the skin peeling from his fists and the blood leaking from the cuts, but he continued to hit.

Sam used one of his long legs and swept Myers feet from under him, causing the man to fall to his knees. Sam let go and kicked him in the back, causing Myers to fall to the ground. Then Dean and Sam both started kicking him as hard as they could, and continued to kick him until the man stopped moving.

"Damnit." Dean said breathlessly.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked, also breathlessly.

"Watch him." Dean said, as he knelt beside the fallen man and checked his pulse. After a few moments he stood up. "Yeah."

"What the hell was he?" Sam wanted to know.

"Not a clue." Dean said. "Come on, we need shovels."

Sam nodded, then followed Dean to the trunk of the Impala. They grabbed two shovels, then headed back to Myers. They were stunned to find that he was gone.

"I thought you said he was dead." Sam said.

"He was."

"Then where is he?"

Before Dean could answer, they heard the familiar sound of the Impala starting. They turned and saw the car speeding directly towards them.

"My baby." Dean exclaimed.

The two brothers barley managed to jump out of the way as the car sped past. Then they watched helplessly as the car turned onto the highway and drove off towards Haddonfield.

"He stole my baby." Dean said in shock.

"Come on." Sam said, nodding towards a small blue Mazda. "Let's go."

"I am so gonna kick his ass." Dean said through gritted teeth.

**12345678987654321**

Well, what do you think? I will post again tonight or tomorrow. Unless something comes up, and I hope it doesn't, I will have this story finished by tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think.

**HAPPY**

**HALLOWEEN**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gripped the steering wheel tight and mumbled obscene ramblings under his breath. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, once again talking to Bobby on the phone. Because of the small space in the Mazda, Sam's knees were about even with his chest. Which made it hard to write down what the older hunter was telling him.

"Okay, I got it." Sam said. "Thanks Bobby. Yeah, we'll be careful." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Dean asked, in a gruff voice.

"Bobby has a theory." Sam replied. "It's the sign of Thorn."

"Which is?"

"A very long time ago, one villager was chosen." Sam explained what Bobby had told him. "This one person would then kill his entire family. The villagers believed that sacrificing one family would save the others from Thorn's wrath."

"How was the chosen one chosen?" Dean asked.

"Bobby doesn't know." Sam said. "But according to the lure, the chosen one would commit the murders only when a certain constellation appeared in the sky. Thorn's constellation."

"Those people at the store were killed during the day." Dean said. "No stars."

"Doesn't matter." Sam said. "The Thorn constellation appears tonight, but it effects him during the day as well."

"All of those other Halloweens." Dean said. "Was the constellation there?"

"Yeah."

"If Myers's family is all dead, then why come back to kill?"

"Not sure."

"How do we gank the car thief?"

"Bobby gave me a spell to chant." Sam said.

"So we just say the chant?" Dean asked. "That sounds too easy. We never get easy hunts."

"It has to be said while the chosen one is bound by iron chains."

"Okay, that sounds a little more complicated."

"And we need the bones of his first sacrifice."

"That sounds more like the hunts we get." Dean sighed.

"And we need something from his childhood, something from before he killed his oldest sister."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Piece of cake." Dean sighed again.

Dean drove past a sign welcoming them to Haddonfield.

"We need to go to the cemetery." Sam said. "That's where Judith Myers was buried."

The cemetery was fairly easy to find, but when they reached Judith's grave they discovered only a six foot deep hole.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We go to City Hall." Dean replied. "See if we can find out where the body is."

They walked the couple blocks to city hall, and Dean easily picked the lock.

"This is really weird." Sam said, as they walked into the building. "I haven't seen one single person since we got to town."

"After our encounter with Mikey, I don't blame the townspeople for hiding." Dean said. "At least we don't have to pretend to be feds."

"Here's the office we need." Sam said, nodding towards another locked door.

Dean picked that lock as well and they stared going through the files.

"Found it." Sam said, after a few moments. "Judith Myers's coffin and body was stolen several years ago and found at the site of one of Myers's killing sprees. She was reburied under a different name, to prevent it from happening again."

"Buried where?" Dean asked.

"Same cemetery, under the name of Sara Jones."

"Let's go." Dean said. "We grab the body, hit the hardware store and grab an iron chain, then go to Mikey's house and gank his sorry ass. And get my baby back."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed.

**12345678987654321**

An hour later, Dean parked the Mazda in front of the Myers's house. Right behind the Impala.

"Oh, baby." Dean said, jumping out of the small car and hurrying to the Impala. "I'm back."

"And we're being watched." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said, running his hand over the car's hood. "Second floor window. It's Mikey."

"If he's already in there, how are we going to sneak in and grab something from his childhood?"

"Like I said earlier." Dean replied, as he opened the trunk of the Impala. "We never get the easy hunts."

"Rock salt?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow as Dean grabbed a shotgun. "Salt doesn't effect him."

"Neither does bullets." Dean reminded him. "But the blast from this may make him back up a step or too."

"Helping us get him into position." Sam finished, as he too grabbed a shotgun loaded with rock salt.

"He was being pretty sneaky when he looked out the window." Dean said, as he grabbed the iron chain out of the Mazda. "He probably doesn't know we know he's here. Maybe he'll observe for a bit before he attacks and give us time to find something."

"Let's do this." Sam said, as he grabbed a duffle bag from the Mazda. The duffle bag contained the bones of Judith Myers.

The two brothers walked into the house, each scanning the area with a trained eye.

"This place is creepy." Dean stated. "I guess Mikey doesn't do house work."

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, furniture was tossed around, and parts of the ceiling had fallen and littered the floor.

They walked upstairs, in search of Michael Myers room.

"Found is." Dean said, as they walked into a bedroom. The only furniture in the room was a small bed with no mattress and a small dresser that was falling apart.

Sam shut the door and they started looking around, but wasn't finding anything.

"There's nothing here." Dean said in frustration.

"There has to be." Sam said, as they heard the faintest sound of squeaking floorboards outside the room. "That's the only way to gank him."

"Okay." Dean said. "We need to think like a six-year-old boy."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you." Sam joked.

Dean glared at the younger man for a moment, then he grinned. "Got an idea." He said.

Dean shoved the bed over a few feet and his grin grew wider when he noticed that there was a gap in the wooden floor.

"Told you so." Sam smirked.

Dean ignored his younger brother and pried the floor board up, reveling a small box. He pulled the box out and opened it, then started pulling the contents out. He pulled out a set of jacks, a small matchbox car, and a decoder ring.

"The wheels on this car are worn down." Dean said. "And the paint is thinning in certain areas."

"His favorite toy?" Sam guessed.

"Looks that way." Dean replied. "Let's go find Mikey."

They walked back into the hallway, Dean carrying the chain and the car and Sam carrying the duffle bag containing Judith's bones.

"Where is he?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Before Dean could replay, he saw the masked man standing behind Sam.

"Down Sammy!" Dean ordered, as he pulled the shotgun up and fired. The impact of the rock salt sent Myers back stepping. So Dean kept blasting him in the chest. After three shots, Myers was leaning backwards over the stairs banister. One more shot and the masked man fell over the banister and landed with a loud thud on the first floor.

Dean and Sam ran down the stairs, but when they got there Myers was gone.

"There he is." Sam said, as Myers walked towards them. He held a large butcher knife in his hand.

"Time to party." Dean said, as he held the chain out in front of him. "Circle to his left and distract him."

"Sounds fun." Sam said, as he walked towards the masked man.

Myers turned towards him and swung the knife at him. Sam stepped back and avoided the knife, but the masked man swung again. Sam pulled out his hunting knife and walked to the left, Myers turned to face him.

Dean slowly and quietly walked up behind Myers and wrapped the chain around his neck. Myers reached around and grabbed Dean's arm then slung him to the floor. But the chain remained around his neck.

Sam grabbed the end of the chain and ran around the masked man twice, wrapping the chain tight. Myers slashed the knife down and the blade sliced through Sam's arm and caused him to release the chain.

Dean grabbed the dropped chain and then he ran around the man a couple times, then jumped back when Myers tried to cut him. The chain pinned one of Myers's arm to his side, but the other one was free.

Sam grabbed the end of the chain and held it against the floor, then he plunged his hunting knife trough the chain link.

Dean slipped the toy car into Myers's front pocket and Sam started reading the spell that Bobby told him. Myers grabbed Sam's throat and lifted him off of the floor, efficiently stopping him from finishing the spell.

Dean pulled his copy out of his jacket pocket and started where Sam left off. Myers released Sam and he sank to his knees gasping for breath.

Myers started towards Dean, but stopped when Dean stopped reading and Sam started again. Then both brothers read the spell together. Myers looked from one brother to the other, but did not move.

Sam stopped reading and he knelt beside the duffle bag and dumped the bones onto the floor. Then, as Dean continued with the spell, Sam pulled out a match and tossed them onto the bones. There was no gas or any other kind of accelerant on the bones, but they burst into flames.

Sam stood up and the bothers watched as Myers started shaking violently. Then a bright blue light shot throughout the house, causing both Winchesters to shield their eyes. The light vanished and they watched as Myers's body turned to dust and collapsed onto the floor. Then the dust swirled up in a funnel shape, as if a strong wind was controlling them. Then the dust vanished, and the bones stopped burning instantly. Everything was quite.

"Is it over?" Dean asked.

"Looks that way." Sam said.

"Good, lets get the hell out of this town."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean and Sam went outside to the Impala and climbed in.

"He didn't eat my candy." Dean smiled, as he picked up the bag of chocolate eyeballs.

Sam started to say something, but instead he just reached over and grabbed a handful of the candy.

"Better call Bobby and let him know we're still kicking." Dean said, as he pulled the car out onto the street.

Sam nodded and called the very familiar number.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said into the phone. "It's over."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I think I may have another hunt for you two."

"What is it?" Sam wanted to know.

"You ever hear about a place called Camp Crystal Lake?"

**12345678987654321**

THE END

How'd you like it? If anyone likes this one, I am thinking about writing one where they go after Jason Voorhees. Would anyone be interested in reading that one?


End file.
